


忏悔

by TravaRusevina



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravaRusevina/pseuds/TravaRusevina
Summary: “玛玛哈哈”2013年左右写的水托
Relationships: Sergio Ramos/Fernando Torres
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	忏悔

**Author's Note:**

> “玛玛哈哈”2013年左右写的水托

落日熔金，缓缓沉入海平线的夕阳为庄严肃穆的马德里大教堂镀上一层橘红交织的色彩，并不过分明媚招摇的颜色使得原本就以精工建造的教堂更增添了一分艺术品的美感，只觉得远远地看着这宗教圣地也能让人心生宁静。

塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯却毫无心情欣赏这一天之中只有一时半刻才能得到的美丽，他看着祷告的人群大批从教堂里涌出，离开，渐渐地人群变得稀稀拉拉，几乎都快走光了。

掏出胸口的老式怀表看了一眼时间，就快到了马德里教堂门禁的时刻。

他深深吸了口气，逆着尚未平息的人流，大步走进教堂。

那轮夕阳不久后整个没入海平面。

就当年轻的新任教父费尔南多·托雷斯以为已经送走今日的最后一个前来祷告、祈愿或是忏悔的信徒之时，身后的大堂响起了脚步声，一个人的脚步声。

稍微愣了愣神，托雷斯回到祷告室中坐定，聆听身后的声音。

“我唯一的主，请您宽恕我的罪过。”低沉的，略带沙哑的声音以虔诚的请求开始了他的忏悔。

年轻的教父有些惊诧。他认得出来那个声音，那是他为数不多的朋友之一，塞尔吉奥?拉莫斯。那可是个英俊的小伙子，身体矫健的像一头才成年的雄豹，无论何时都是热情洋溢且充满活力的样子，这还是他头一次用这样沉郁的语气诉说些什么，听上去并不轻松，有些严重。

托雷斯担心地几乎冲出大钟后面简陋的告解室，以一个朋友的身份去关心他、询问他发生了什么，继而帮助他渡过难关。

可是一想到职责所在，他仍是止住了自己的脚步，待在那阴暗狭小的一室里等待拉莫斯继续诉说。

很久以前他就明白，也许他将终身待在这不见光亮的地方，除了偶尔出门做一些讲演、采购一些生活必需品之外。

其实托雷斯长得很美，美到若是人们知道这样一个美人竟然将一生贡献给了神职会觉得可惜。不过能见他的人并不多，除了家人，剩下的朋友寥寥无几，所以根本不会有很多人知晓那新上任的神父原来长得如此这般漂亮。

所谓生活，这并不是他可以改变的事情，他一生下来就注定将要继承神父之位，自己也无从评判这样是好是坏。

伸出手放在胸前，过于宽大的黑袍袖口在重力的作用下缓缓滑落，露出手臂处的肌肤。由于终日在教堂供职少见阳光的关系，比起正常的西班牙年轻男子，托雷斯的皮肤显现出并不十分健康的白皙，脸上也是，让整个人看上去有几分苍白柔弱的感觉。

“年轻人啊，你要忏悔什么？”托雷斯朗声问道，似乎这样就能驱除他们第一次以神父和忏悔者身份对话的怪异感。

一阵沉默。

他能感受在礼堂里那人沉重的呼吸，急促的，带着不安和愧疚。真奇怪，其实无论在水平还是垂直线上他们都离开很长一段距离，为什么他却好像能感知到那忏悔者每一个行为、表情？

无暇思考，那声音缓缓说出的话几乎让他昏厥：“神父，我的神父，我爱上了一个男人，并且被罪恶的欲望所驱使，犯下了不可饶恕的强暴罪行。”

托雷斯震惊得差点冲出告解室，心里喃喃着：“天哪，我不是在做梦吧⋯⋯”他摸了摸自己的耳朵，确信了它们还在正常工作着，可是他为什么会听到一句那样可怕的话？

同性恋⋯⋯强暴⋯⋯同性恋⋯⋯强暴⋯⋯这两个词不停地在他脑袋里翻滚，任何一个都像惊雷一样，不仅仅震撼到托雷斯的心脏，也可能把犯下罪行的人狠狠劈死！一想到下面那个健康强壮优秀的小伙子可能受到的刑罚，不明原因地，他就像自己被灼伤一样难受。

“神父，您还在么？”久久没有听到回答，拉莫斯有些局促。

托雷斯轻轻叹息：“告诉我是怎么回事吧。”

“是，我的神父。那是一个夜幕将临的黄昏，我思考再三，终于决定实施犯罪。我冲到他工作的地方，那里只有他，孤身一人，我立刻知道自己选对了时间和地点。我就在他狭小到缺氧的工作室里撕破了他的衣服，不顾他的惊叫和反抗，狠狠地吻遍他全身上下每一个地方，连最私密处都没有放过。他哭着喊着，完全不是平时安静内敛的模样，他的头发都乱了，身体白得刺眼，衣服落了一地。他求我变得清醒一点，他求我饶过他，他告诉我我会受到惩罚会下地狱！”

“然⋯⋯然后呢？”托雷斯结结巴巴地说，他实在是无法把这个粗暴的罪人和印象里英俊有礼的年轻男人联想到一起。

“我当然没有听他的，我早已经疯了！只要能彻底拥有他，下地狱受火刑又何妨！我拿他自己的衣服束住了他的双手，分开他的双腿，然后⋯⋯”

“够了，够了！”托雷斯深深吸了一口气，他还没有从震惊中恢复，对这样色#情而暴力的叙述忍无可忍，“这一切到底是怎么发生的。”其实他还想问更多，比如那个男人是什么样的人，还有，如果托雷斯的记忆没错，难道拉莫斯不是一个看到漂亮女人就会上去搭讪的登徒子吗？这算是他为数不多的缺点之一。

“我爱那个男人爱疯了。”

礼堂里一阵沉默，告解室里也久久没有声息。

过了一会儿，忏悔的男人说道：“神父，我的罪行会被宽恕吗？”

当然不会！作为神职人员，托雷斯很清楚无论是同性恋或是强暴罪，哪一样都够让眼前的男人万劫不复，可是拉莫斯是他的朋友啊！站在这样的立场上，他忽然有些恨起那个被拉莫斯强暴的男子来：如果那个男子配合一些，眼前的人是不是就会少受一些惩罚，少下一半的地狱呢？

善良的神父根本不忍心说出“你罪孽深重”这样的话，只好选择了缄默。他甚至默默地想，如果我的主在看着，那请你把那一半的刑罚移交到我身上，让我代替这个失足的年轻人受罪吧！

“神父？”没有得到回答，拉莫斯又试着叫了一声。

“我想，仁慈的主，他会根据你的情况⋯⋯”

“不，神父，我想你弄错了，我问的是，你会接受我的忏悔吗？”

托雷斯一愣：“我？”随即想到，也许是拉莫斯犯了这样的罪行，怕自己厌恶他，怕自己和他之间的友情受到损伤，所以才这么问。

“我接受你的忏悔，我的年轻人。但是主他⋯⋯”

“别说什么主了，神父，您根本没听明白我的话。”

托雷斯的确不明白，“什么？”

“也许我该说的更明白一些。我爱上了一个男人，他很美，是我见过的最美的男人。在一个夜幕将临的黄昏，我来到他工作的地方，和他进行了一番对话。后来我克制不住自己，撞进了他狭窄的工作室，狠狠地抱住他，亲吻他。我把手插进他柔软的、茂密的金黄色头发，褪下他黑色的工作服，然后满意地看着他的脸因为羞耻而变红，他脸上可爱又淘气的雀斑染上淡淡的粉色⋯⋯”

托雷斯忽然瞪大了眼睛，比起现在他的惊愕程度，刚才的连十分之一都没有达到。

这一瞬间他终于明白拉莫斯今天来是想干什么。

可是他思考的速度竟然比不上声音靠近的速度，“忏悔者”还在滔滔不绝着，一点儿都没有停下来的意思，“我曾经在亚马逊大草原狩猎时见过那里的星辰，我一直以为那会是我今生见过的最美丽的、最明亮的星星，可是看见他深不见底的、被长而密的睫毛覆盖住的眼睛时我才了解自己犯了多么大的错误；那大概是他苍白的脸上唯一神采焕发的地方，看上去却一点都没有违和感，真是赏心悦目⋯⋯他的唇带着浅淡的红色，可能早已和他病态的白皙肌肤融在了一起，我第一次见到它时就想用千种百种方式品尝它的口感和滋味⋯⋯”

不，不要再说了！可怜的托雷斯双手捂住耳朵，本能地想逃离，却惊恐地发现那头发情的年轻公豹子早已凭借着矫健强壮的身体攀爬到钟塔的后上方，也就是——他的眼前。

“不，你⋯⋯你醒醒，”神父努力搜寻着可以使眼前人离开的词句，“侮辱神职人员是要遭天谴的！”

拉莫斯含义不明地低笑了一声，笑声中有清晰可闻的危险，“一会儿你的主就会把你从神职人员的名单中剔除，他唾弃你，因为你的身体不再是纯洁无瑕，你被一个男人上过！”顿了顿，“我势在必行。”

“不，不要！”

他还没惊呼出口，双唇就被粗暴地狠狠堵住，连同他的呼吸都没了进出口。那吻是如此失去理智的炽热，几乎叫嚣着想要夺去他的一切占为己有，托雷斯用力推拒着他的胸膛，可是那里是年轻“忏悔者”向来引以为傲的胸肌，硬邦邦的难以撼动。这时候，他感到有双烫得吓人的手伸进了他宽大的黑色教袍，开始撕扯里面单薄的衣物。

他想放声大叫“放了我”，然而嘴唇被堵住强吻的结果是他只能从鼻腔里发声，再愤怒的声音都成为了小猫撒娇似的呢喃，让欲在他身上施暴的年轻人更为兴奋，动作也更加肆意狂放了起来。

在神父以为他会死于窒息的时候，被掠夺许久的双唇终于被放开，他大口大口地呼吸，嘴里不停嚷嚷着，“混蛋！混蛋！”等他反应过来时，才感到自己上身的皮肤已经直接与空荡荡的黑色祭服接触，而那双大力得让他颤抖的手正在拉扯他的裤子。

“不要——”尾音诡异地扭曲起来，和空气中布料撕碎的声音混杂在了一起，那一刻他只感绝望。

零零碎碎的衣服和裤子如同那蓄谋已久的“忏悔者”所叙述的那样，落了一地，差不多都破碎不堪，托雷斯只好紧紧地抓住自己身上仅剩的那件黑色祭袍，虽然他知道在男人的力量下这一点用都没有。

“我恨你！拉莫斯我恨你！”那只在他完全赤裸的身体上到处乱摸的手让他几乎呻吟出来，他仍旧咬着牙说完了这句话。

男人轻轻吻了他早已通红的耳朵，“你前面说过你会原谅我的。”

真是比狐狸还狡猾的男人！托雷斯完全无计可施，最让他羞愧不已的是，自己未经人事的下体逐渐坚硬起来，这完全违背了他的意志！

“不⋯⋯求求你⋯⋯饶了我。”一想到马上要发生的事情，他情不自禁地哭出声来，眼泪不可自抑地流下，理智不清地说，“别碰我，别碰⋯⋯”

这时候的他有种说不清道不尽的美，拉莫斯愣神地看着他，只觉得眼前这个男人哽咽哭泣的样子是最有效的催情剂，比平时高高在上难以亲近的神父更能让他情欲勃发。没有再说什么，他把神父以面朝墙后背向着自己的姿势按压在告解室的石壁，撩起了祭袍的下摆，对着他做梦都想侵入的地方伸入自己修长的手指。

“Sergio⋯⋯Sergio⋯⋯”托雷斯呜咽着，颤抖地感受难以启齿地方传来的疼痛和快感，“主⋯⋯主在看着我们⋯⋯”他说话断断续续的，可能自己也不是很清楚自己在说什么，仍是叫着那个名字，“Sergio⋯⋯Sergio⋯⋯”

“别再提什么主了！他想看就让他看吧，我就是故意让你在被我上时穿着他给你的身衣服让他看的！也别再提什么教义、天谴，你被它们害得还不够吗？我的神父，这明明不是你想要的生活，你却要被迫承受；我能感受到你爱外面的日月星辰，万千生灵，它们却要把你禁锢在这黑暗的、见不得天日的地方；你明明是非常在意我，却偏偏被它们迫害得认为这种感情是一种错误⋯⋯”

“这本来就是错误！不⋯⋯我哪里在意你了！”

拉莫斯笑着，“你敢说你最喜欢的事情不是和我在一起聊天吗？你敢说你觉得不英俊、不吸引人吗？你敢说⋯⋯刚才你没有想过，如果我的恶行遭到惩罚，你宁愿自己分担一半吗？”

！！！托雷斯被震惊得说不出话来，为什么，难道这个恶劣的男人真是魔鬼，连自己想过什么都一清二楚？

拉莫斯按住身前因为自己的话而忘记挣扎的身体，一个挺身，将自己火热的欲望埋进他的神父的体内：“我遇见你的时候就没法上天堂了，所以只好一起拖你下地狱。”

托雷斯痛得叫出声，他本来身体就弱，在一下比一下深入的撞击下很快就昏迷了过去不省人事。昏迷之前他心里还在模模糊糊地算一笔账：那该死的人同时犯了爱上同性和强#暴两个罪行，自己是能帮他免去强暴的罪行的，然而这样自己同时也要承担一分同性恋的罪恶，那不就是正好帮他分担一半了么⋯⋯


End file.
